


Trust

by light_fantastic



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: M/M, Non-Pathfinder Scott, Post-Game, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-22 08:55:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10693677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/light_fantastic/pseuds/light_fantastic
Summary: After his sister's victory on Meridian a recovering Scott Ryder meets Reyes Vidal - this can only end well.





	1. Chapter 1

There's a man in Scott's room.

For a moment he thinks he's hallucinating. His body aches, his head still feels like it's been pulled apart and he's drifting uncomfortably between awake and asleep, barely aware of his surroundings. So when a man slides into his room and stands lurking in the shadows behind the door, he doesn't get too alarmed.

"Am I still asleep?"

The man starts at that, looking over to the bed.

"Ah"

Scott narrows his eyes.

"That's not an answer."

The man smirks. "Do you think I'm the man of your dreams?"

Scott frowns, he still can't think straight. Everything is soft and fuzzy and not quite real.

"That's not..."

"Relax. You're awake, or at least giving a good impression of being so, and I'm in your room to avoid a minor diplomatic incident. My sincerest apologies for the intrusion."

He moves into the faint light and Scott's head finally clears, enough to remember a report Sara sent from Kadara.

"You're Reyes Vidal."

The man bows slightly.

"At your service. And you must be Scott Ryder."

Given what he's read, Scott isn't too surprised that the Charlatan knows what he looks like. "I hear you're partly to thank for us all still being alive."

"A mere cog in a machine of your sister's creation, I assure you."

Vidal runs a hand over the door, but doesn't show any signs of leaving. Scott pulls himself into a sitting position and tries to get a better look at him. It crosses his mind that the photo in his Initiative file doesn't do him justice. He swallows and looks away.

"My sister wasn't too impressed with your recent power play."

Scott looks up to see Vidal smiling, but there's an edge to it.

"I appreciated her not intervening. And I stand by what I said, the Initiative has my full support."

He leans against the wall, but his gaze is still fixed on Scott.

"What do you think?"

"Does it matter? My sister is the Pathfinder. My opinion is largely irrelevant right now."

"We both know that isn't true."

Scott holds his gaze, but only barely stops himself looking away. Vidal is right, he's started to discuss with Sara what he can do in Heleus now they have some initial ground. Maybe it's an obvious assumption to make, but the quiet confidence still throws him.

"Sloane Kelly was a dangerous bully who put far more lives at risk than she protected. I'd like to think you mean what you say."

"It's a dangerous galaxy out there. We all need to know who our friends are."

Scott smiles at that. 

"Is that what you are? A friend?"

"Of course. Have I given the Initiative any reason to doubt me?"

"'The Charlatan' is not a name that inspires trust."

Vidal has moved closer. He's right next to the bed now, close enough for Scott to hear him breathing. His eyes are dark, still fixed on Scott's face.

"You know, a secret identity is only useful if no one knows about it."

Scott is suddenly acutely aware that he alone with a man who has no qualms about committing murder to get what he wants. Vidal is still looking at him, and there's something predatory about him, something controlled and dangerous. But there's a hitch in Scott's breathing, and it's not out of fear. Vidal smiles.

"I suppose I shall have to trust you."

"I'm very trustworthy."

"Are you indeed."

Vidal's voice is barely more than a murmur, but Scott can feel it vibrate over his skin. There's a moment where Vidal is about to speak, the words at his lips, but then he jerks away and turns to the door, responding to something Scott can't perceive.

The moment is gone, and when Vidal turns back to him it's as if he's put on a mask, his expression radiating harmlessness. 

"Ah, my cue to leave. Goodbye Scott Ryder, I hope we meet again soon."

He winks then, all smoothness and charm, and before Scott can say anything he slips out of the door. He's gone as suddenly as he appeared and Scott is left alone in the darkness, wondering if he was ever actually awake at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This pairing is amazing


	2. Chapter 2

Time passes, and Scott recovers.

He reads up on what Sara has done while he’s been in a coma. The settlements she’s founded, the worlds she’s saved. It’s incredible, she’s incredible. He wishes he could have been there with her.

She comes to see him a few times, but it’s always too brief. She’s constantly pulled away to Pathfinder business, in meetings with the Nexus heads, or the Angaran representatives. They haven’t talked, really talked, about Alec, about finding their mother held in stasis until they find a cure ( _if_ they find a cure, and even if they do, when? He wonders what it would be like for her to be woken up, healthy, only to find that her family had lived out their lives years before). It hurts, but it’s a distant pain, and he pushes it all down to deal with later, telling himself it’s for the best.

In the meantime, he studies Remnant technology. Peebee brings Poc up to visit, and they spend a few hours testing the limits of the command interface. She also smuggles him a pile of artifacts she’s looted from Eos, and he takes them apart, trying to understand the processes that went into creating them. Sara tells him what she did when she was cut off from SAM, and he tries to produce some kind of reaction in the pieces he’s working with, despite what she says about the pain. Once or twice he thinks something happens, a light comes on or a corner twists slightly, but he suspects he’s probably just imagining it.

He doesn’t think about Reyes Vidal at all.

***

Eventually he’s up and about, finally able to stay on two feet without feeling like he’s going to pass out any second. He’s playing with some newly acquired Remnant tech when Sara walks in.

“Hey little brother.”

“Hey, Hero.”

Her face scrunches with distaste.

“Ugh, really? You’re the one I was expecting less of this from.”

He hands her a bottle of water, and she collapses onto his sofa, downing half in one go as he drops down next to her.

“Thanks, I was parched.”

“Still not taking well to being our Saviour?”

“It’s a bit much. I miss everyone assuming I was about two steps from fucking everything up, seems like there was a lot less pressure then.”

She leans back, but Scott can see the tension in her, the dark circles under her eyes. She jokes about it, but she’s not dealing well with having the hopes of the Andromeda Galaxy placed on her shoulders.

“Anyway, this isn’t just a social call, Scotty. I have a…proposition for you.”

“Okay?”

“I’ve been talking to Jaal and Evfra. The Angara have been fighting the Kett for a long time now, and…they’re not going away anytime soon. With the Archon gone, something’s going to happen. They’re not just going to ignore us now he’s dead. Especially since we were the ones that killed him.”

“What are you going to do?”

She’s not looking at him.

“We… the Pathfinders…we’re heading out of Heleus. We need a better idea of what we’re going to be facing and I’m best placed to do that.”

His immediate instinct is to disagree, but he can’t tell if it’s rational, or if it’s just his desire not to let the one person he has left out of his sight. He doesn’t say that though, and something in her voice tells him that she’s not after his opinion anyway.

“How long?”

Sara sighs.

“I don’t know. Could be a while.”

“I could come with you?”

“No.”

The finality of it hurts. She stands up and walks away from him. He watches her, and for the first time realises how much Andromeda has changed her. There’s an authority to her now, a sense of purpose. He can understand how she pulled together an army to take to Meridian.

“There needs to be someone here. I want you to be the Nexus colony representative.”

“What? Isn’t that Addison’s job?”

“Not on the ground. Someone needs to be visible, to show everyone we’re listening to them.”

“But why me?”

“You’re suited to this. You actually think about things, you can deal with that micro level. I got us started, but I want you to keep us going.”

It seems ridiculous to him. He knew something like this was coming, but not this direct level of representation. He’s always considered himself to be someone who works best behind the scenes. Not leadership, not the kind of role model that Sara’s suggesting.

“To most people, I’m the Pathfinder’s useless brother who’s been lying in a coma while she did all the work.”

“That doesn’t matter. You just need to get out there, show them we’re still a team and they’ll respect you. It’s what I did.”

“You can’t keep doing it?”

She shakes her head. Scott feels like this isn’t the first time she’s had this argument, that she’s been defending this long before she’s come to him.

“Everything’s changed Scott. We’re not just flailing around in the dark anymore. We have a foothold, a real chance at a life here. We don’t need Pathfinders right now, we need stability.”

“So where does that leave you?”

“I’m doing what I’m supposed to be doing. I’m still Pathfinding, just a bit further afield. The Kett aren’t just going to stop being a problem, and if we want to make a home here…”

She trails off. A small, selfish part of him doesn’t want to let her go. But Scott realises there’s nothing he can say that will change her mind, and he probably shouldn’t even try. She’s right, they need to know what to expect. She wants his support, and he can at least give her that.

“Don’t die, Sara.”

She smiles, looking relieved.

“You got it, little brother.”

Neither of them are the hugging type, but they both reach out anyway. Scott wraps his arms around his sister and holds on for as long as he can.

***

He comes to watch when the Tempest leaves. Tann wanted to make it into an Event, but Kesh and Addison talked him down. It’s not about a new colony, it’s about trying to avoid all-out war. It doesn’t make for the kind of propaganda that Tann is looking for.

He doesn’t leave after the ship takes off. Instead he wanders aimlessly around the docks, an uncomfortable itch running under his skin. He’s leaning against the barriers, looking out at the stars when someone taps him on the arm. He turns, startled, and is surprised to see Vetra Nyx standing behind him, an amused expression on her face. They’ve talked a few times since Meridian, she’s been filling him in on the details that aren’t in Sara’s reports, the backroom negotiating, how things were really working on the ground. Looking back, she probably knew about his new job before he did. 

“Shouldn’t you be on board?

She shrugs.

“My sister and I have things to work out. Anyway, this is a scouting mission, and I’m more supplies and logistics. Afraid you’re stuck with me now instead.”

“Sara wanted you to keep an eye on me didn’t she.”

“That too.”

They stand quietly for a moment, both looking out over the docking bay. The Nexus buzzes around them, there’s an optimism to everything, that same sense of purpose that he’s seen in Sara. It’s a long way from what he’s heard about the day the Hyperion arrived. And now it’s his job to keep that momentum going. He swallows, and Vetra pats him on the shoulder.

“You’ll be fine Scott.”

“Yeah. I hope so.”

***

Things fall into place quickly after that. It’s only a few days later that Scott find himself on his own ship, bound for Podromos. They’re starting low key, check in with the colonies, understand how things are working. He tells himself that he has time, that’s it’s nothing like what Sara deals with. He wishes that made him feel better. 

Eos is hot, but pleasant. It’s been a long time since he’s felt real sun on his skin, and when they land he luxuriates in it. Vetra laughs at his sunglasses, but he brought them all the way from the Milky Way and this is the first opportunity he’s had to put them to use. The outpost is mostly doing well, there’s barely anything he can do otherwise than introduce himself around and understand what’s going on. 

But even that is easier said than done. It’s nothing overt, but the simple fact is that he’s Not Sara. He’s trying to represent a Pathfinder, but he hasn’t done anything yet. The colonists aren’t directly dismissive of him, but there’s a lack of willingness to engage, problems have to be prised out. 

It’s frustrating, and on top of that he feels guilty caring about it, because they’re right. He still needs to prove himself to these people, and until he does it’s understandable that they’d see him as lesser, as a back-up. Vetra tells him not to worry, that’s it’s not personal, that you can’t just step into these kinds of roles and expect everyone else to be ready to accept you. She says that the colonists need a symbol and they’ll come to trust him in time, like they did with Sara. But it’s still difficult.

Voeld is freezing and deeply unpleasant. He’s never done well with the cold, and that’s all Voeld is, even after the Vault and even inside the prefabs. It’s also more complicated than Eos, there’s a dispute with the local Angara about the effect of the Initiative mining efforts on one of the historical sites. It still feels like the people there aren’t willing to talk to him, but this time it’s more like they’re not willing to talk to anyone (when he arrives they’re one incident away from getting out the guns, the Angara apparently take their archaeology seriously). Eventually he does manage to get everyone in a room to discuss things, even if it does take something close to begging on his part. The issue is resolved, but only after a lot of detailed technical discussion that mostly goes straight over his head while Vetra nudges him if he looks anything less than fully engaged. He’s thrilled when they finally get to leave, but it does feel like a victory, a step in the right direction.

He sends a quick message to Sara, updating her on the situation. She’s been in contact, but nothing personal, just quick updates addressed to all the main Nexus staff. So far, no sign of an imminent Kett invasion, but that’s all she can really say. It’s the same story from the other Pathfinders. 

He lies on his bed in his cabin and stares into the black. Next stop, Kadara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the response to the first chapter! I've got most of this planned out, really enjoying writing it. Bit of table setting here, next up, Reyes is back in play...


	3. Chapter 3

Kadara is hot and dirty, and Scott is fascinated. It reminds him of the old wild west movies he used to watch with Sara when they were kids. Kadara Port is a proper frontier town, and he half expects to see tumbleweed rolling over the rusted floor of the main square.

Vetra is engrossed with her omni tool and thankfully doesn’t seem to notice him gawping. If she has then he’s definitely getting mocked later. 

“How do you feel about a set of shiny new shotgun mods, Scott?”

“I’m amenable to it.”

“Then I’ve got a contact to meet. I’ll catch up with you later, let you get a proper look round. Try not to look like too much of a tourist, I’d hate to have to save you from being mugged.”

She leaves, vanishing down a dark alleyway before he can protest. She did notice.

He wanders around for a bit, before dropping into Kralla’s Song, the only bar in town that seems like he might be able to easily walk out alive. It’s still early, so it isn’t crowded, and Scott orders a deeply suspect drink from a surly looking Asari. She glares at him until he pays, and when she’s gone he looks out over the port. The sun is setting over the mountains and he just stands and drinks it in. He feels relaxed, for the first time since he left the Nexus. It doesn’t last.

“Scott Ryder. Welcome to Kadara Port.”

He tenses up immediately at the sound of that voice. For a moment, he’s back in his room, staring into a pair of dark eyes and almost unable to breathe. He tries to school his features into something resembling a bland smile before turning around. Vidal is leaning against the wall, a drink in hand, the very picture of a third-tier smuggler enjoying a brief night off.

“Vidal.”

“Please, call me Reyes. After all, I believe we are friends now.”

“I’ll bear that in mind.”

Reyes nods, then waves a hand towards him.

“Is this Pathfinder 2.0? I have to say, I’m enjoying the upgrade.”

_Well, you’re the only one_ Scott thinks. He’s lucky he doesn’t say it out loud.

“Not quite. I’m kind of more of an ambassador.”

“Ah.” Reyes smirks. He really does that rather a lot. 

There’s a pause that lasts slightly too long. Scott clears his throat. “How…how are things here?”

“Can’t complain. The Collective appears to have things under control.”

Reyes swirls his drink. It’s uncomfortably hot inside the bar and yet he’s wearing gloves. Scott watches as a bead of condensation runs over his hand and falls to the floor. 

“I’m glad you’re here actually Scott. There’s something I could use your help with.”

Scott starts, suddenly reaware of where he is.

“Er, that’s what I’m here for.”

Reyes gives a short huff of laughter. “Indeed. There’s been some infestation issues on one of our supply routes. We’ve identified the nest, but my people are … having some trouble reaching it. If you have time to look into it while you’re here?”

“It sounds pretty simple”

“It should be, for a man of your talents. And I’ll appreciate the favour.”

It does sound simple, but Scott doesn’t think he has anything to lose by agreeing. He does want to maintain a good working relationship.

“Ok.”

“Yes? Excellent, I’ll send you the navpoint. Good luck.”

He winks, and strides past Scott out of the bar. Scott blinks, then sighs, mainly at himself. He really wishes Reyes would stop being so…much.

***

The nest is awkward to reach, but once they’re there it turns out to be a very simple clean up job. 

“Is there a reason the Collective couldn’t deal with this themselves?” Vetra asks, shooting a bug that’s scuttling towards her foot.

“I guess?” Scott shoots another one, and it disintegrates. It’s very satisfying. “Maybe their ATVs just couldn’t get up here?”

“Hmm. Maybe.” Vetra doesn’t look convinced.

It’s odd, and he’s messages Reyes when they’re done, emphasizing the lack of effort expended on their part. He gets a thankyou in response, but no further explanation of why Scott apparently was the only one who could help. It what he expected, but that’s no comfort. 

***

They go to Ditaeon the next day. The outpost is flourishing, and the mayor, a sharp-eyed man called Christmas Tate, is only too happy to show them round. He’s older than most in Andromeda, somewhere in his sixties, and Scott thinks maybe that’s why he seems so much less guarded than the other colonists he’s met so far. 

“Frankly, everything’s gone much better than expected. Not that it’s been easy, but if you’d told me six months ago we’d have a successful outpost on Kadara I’d have laughed in your face. But look at us now.”

Scott nods. Given what he’s heard from Vetra and Sara about the state of things before, laughing would be a somewhat mild reaction to the possibility of settling Kadara.

“How’s things with the Collective?”

Tate looks thoughtful. “If you ask me, I wouldn’t trust Keema as far as I could throw her. Having said that, she’s done nothing but support us so far. If anything, the Collective have gone above and beyond in terms of trading and protection.”

“But you’re suspicious.”

“They want something. If they’d done the bare minimum I’d be less concerned, but they are really going out of their way to demonstrate the value of the Collective to us. I just can’t figure out their endgame.”

“Could it just be bolstering their position? With the Nexus on side it gives the Collective a strong foundation on Kadara. Especially if they’re still clearing up after the Outcasts.”

Tate frowns. “Maybe. Like I say, I’ve got no evidence that they’re planning anything. And even if they are it might not be against our interests. It’s simply that my instincts say there’s something to watch out for here, Ryder. It can’t hurt to stay on your guard.”

Scott nods again. He can’t say he disagrees, Reyes is hiding something. The question is, what?


	4. Chapter 4

Another colony, this time on Eladaan. There’s a rushed meeting with the mayor, an update on relations with the krogan, but nothing he can really help with, despite his hints. They walk the perimeter of the settlement when they’re done, Scott’s feet sinking into the sand while Vetra strolls gracefully alongside him. A crashed Remnant ship looms over the desert behind the small cluster of buildings, its vast shape hazy in the heat. Scott squints at it, raising a hand to shield his eyes from the sun. Vetra sees him looking.

“It’s mostly been stripped by the scavengers. When we were after the drive core, that was one of the last sections that hadn’t been breached. It’s basically a husk now.”

“What was it like?”

Vetra looks thoughtful. “I want to say creepy, but that’s not quite right. More like … almost sad. Like it was waiting for something, but knew it was never going to come.”

“You make it sound like it’s alive.”

“Yeah, it does feel something like that. The vaults too. Whoever the Remnant were…”

She stops, and doesn’t seem like she’s going to continue. Scott looks back at the ship. The sun is starting to set, and the light catches the edge of hull, illuminating it against the darkening sky. 

“Do you think we’ll ever understand them?”

She laughs. “That’s the big question, isn’t it? No. No I don’t think we ever will.” 

***

Things continue. They get called to Eos to help locate a missing scout team, and find them trapped in a tunnel near the abandoned Kett base, unable to move without causing a cave-in. He helps co-ordinate a rescue effort, getting the last person out moments before the roof collapses completely. It’s a victorious return to Podromos, several of the colonists come up to thank him, and one pats him enthusiastically on the back, almost knocking him over. 

Vetra grins at him when they leave. “See? Told you they’d come around.”

Scott grins back, it does feel good. Later, he looks at himself in the mirror in his small bathroom, and sees something below the tiredness that makes him think _yes, you can do this_. 

***

Two weeks later, they’re back on Kadara to meet with another of Vetra’s contacts. The plan is to be planetside for no more than an hour, so Scott doesn’t bother leaving the ship. He’s in his room when Reyes calls. The hologram interface shudders into life as he answers, projecting a fuzzy, blue figure into his room. He knows that Reyes can’t see anything on his end, but it’s still unnerving.

“Scott! I didn’t expect you to be back so soon. Couldn’t stay away, huh?”

“Something like that. What do you want, Reyes?”

“Ah, all business I see. I have another favour to ask. You’ll find this one of slightly more interest, I think.”

_That wouldn’t be too hard_ Scott thinks.

“What’s the favour?”

“A group of former Outcasts are planning to attack your settlement tomorrow night. I’m planning to surprise them, and I believe your presence would send the right kind of message.”

That’s interesting. Ditaeon security haven’t exactly had an easy time of it, but it’s been the local wildlife giving them issues. What remains of Sloane Kelly’s crew has kept relatively quiet as far as the Initiative are concerned (he’s less sure about their interactions with the Collective).

“They haven’t seemed too interested in us since Sloane died. Why now?”

Reyes shrugs. “That’s one thing I’d like to find out.”

“I guess we can stay in dock for a bit longer.”

The Reyes hologram smiles. “Good. I’ll send you the navpoint and meet you there.”

He hangs up abruptly, and Scott is left nonplussed yet again. “Big on having the last word aren’t you?” he mutters to himself.

***

The following night he’s hidden with Vetra behind a somewhat inadequate rock, watching a group of exiles camped out on the plateaus above Ditaeon. Vetra shifts slightly, and her elbow jams into his stomach, making him wince.

“Sorry, this really isn’t the best hiding place. Shouldn’t Vidal be here by now?”

“Yes. He should.”

He’s starting to get concerned. Tate’s comments, the oddness of the nest job, why the Outcasts would suddenly mount an attack, it’s all throwing him off balance. He’s worried he’s been too quick to assume Reyes is fully on their side, blinded by the presence of the man.

_“Sorry I’m late.”_

Reyes’ voice crackles over the comm and Scott breathes a sigh of relief.

“Reyes, where the hell are you?”

_“I’m on the other side of the camp. On my signal, we’ll flank them. Ready?”_

Scott looks over at Vetra, she nods her assent.

_“Then go.”_

It’s dark now, and they reach the edge of the camp without being spotted. Vetra takes up position as Scott readies his biotics. They attack almost simultaneously, and the outlaws immediately scramble for their weapons as Scott moves into closer range, reloading his shotgun. He spots Reyes on the other side of the camp, his sniper rifle trained on the perimeter to catch any runners. 

There’s a yell when they’re spotted and he ducks behind a crate as the bullets start firing. The movement has kicked up clouds of dust, and he can see flashes of gunfire catching in the haze. He fires, ducks again, the movements fast and instinctual. He’s almost lost in the rhythm of fighting, but a part of him senses that something seems off. They’re heavily armed, but there’s so few of them, nowhere near enough to mount an attack on a guarded settlement. He’s still trying to figure it out when Vetra drops down beside him.

“Scott, those are Collective colours.”

She’s right. Scott stops dead, shock spreading over his face, and almost misses the grenade that sails over the crates and lands next to him. He jumps instinctively, his biotics pushing him to safety before the crates explode, and throws a singularity towards where he thinks the outlaw responsible is hiding.

It’s over quickly after that. Scott stands up slowly, scanning the area for any missed enemies. Reyes is stood in the centre of the camp, a pistol pointed at the last one alive. Scott runs towards him.

“Please, don’t…I…it was the others…”

There’s a salarian cowering on the ground. She’s hunched in on herself, kneeling in the dirt. Reyes speaks, and his voice is cold.

“This is a message from the Charlatan. They will not tolerate dissent. You have your life, in exchange you will spread the word of what happens to those who go against us.”

The salarian’s eyes widen, but she doesn’t waste any time, scrambling to her feet and launching herself into a run towards the mountains. It’s only a few seconds before she’s swallowed up by the darkness. Reyes holsters his gun before turning towards him.

“Thankyo…”

Scott punches him in the face.

***

“You lied to me. You used me.”

They’re in the back room of Tartarus. Vetra’s gone back to the ship. She told him to leave, to deal with it later, but Scott needs to do this right now. Reyes looks up at him, and something flashes over his face. It could be guilt, but maybe that’s just Scott projecting. He has a nasty looking black eye developing, and Scott hopes it hurts like hell.

“I did.”

“You want Kadara to think that the Initiative is at the Charlatan’s beck and call. That we would jump at the chance to do you work for you. Even taking out your own people.”

That first job, the ridiculous nest clean-up. He realises that was just Reyes testing the waters, to see how many questions Scott would ask, how quick he’d be to help. _And I was all too willing_ Scott thinks bitterly. 

“I’m in a precarious position Scott. The Outcasts may be almost extinct, but the Collective is not universally loyal. That group, and others, have been raising the prospect of mutiny. A message needed to be sent.” His voice is calm, measured, as if what he’s saying is unarguable. It almost pushes Scott over the edge.

“Why the hell didn’t you just ask?!”

“Maintaining control here, it’s…not clean work. I didn’t know if you’d agree, and I didn’t have the time to find out.”

“I supported what you did to Sloane.”

Reyes’ lip curls slightly. “Please. You supported the theory. It’s different when the gun is in your own hand.”

“You have no idea what I would have done.” Scott spits. But somewhere in the back of his mind he realises that he doesn’t even know that himself.

“It would have been a guess. If you hadn’t supported me, the opportunity would have been lost altogether.” Reyes looks away, shaking his head. “I wasn’t going to take that risk.”

“And this is better? What did you think was going to happen when I found out?” 

He doesn’t get an answer. Scott paces, frustrated, runs his hand through his hair.

“What if I decide to cut all ties with you now? Because you think you have to manipulate me into helping you?”

Reyes looks back at him then. There’s something unreadable in his expression.

“Is that what you’re going to do?”

Scott pauses. If he drops Reyes, if he dissolves any collaboration with the Collective, what would happen? They’d lose the outpost, lose any chance of those on Kadara returning to the Initiative. But is it worth it? Is there any point trying to work with someone who seems utterly incapable of trusting anyone else? He feels so stupid, so hopelessly naïve and out of his depth.

“I don’t know. I need to think.”

He turns sharply, striding towards the door.

“I’m sorry, Scott.”

He doesn’t stop. They leave Kadara the next morning.


	5. Chapter 5

He’s angry at first, at Reyes, at himself. He replays everything in his head, trying to understand whether he could have done anything differently, why Reyes felt the need to lie to him in the first place. When he’s being honest with himself, he knows that he’s taking it far too personally. 

They go to Havarl. The scientists there are thrilled to have someone they can recruit for specimen collection, and he’s only too happy to oblige. It helps, having something to focus on, and he throws himself into the work. 

Havarl also gives him space to think. At night (not that he can really tell in the constant twilight), he sits outside on the roof of the station, looking out over the glowing jungle. The air is thick and perfumed, and he feels pleasantly weighed down by it, anchored and safe. He thinks about Reyes a lot then, about those few minutes in his room on the Hyperion. He reads Sara’s reports again, trying to understand what’s happening between the lines. He knows that he’s obsessing over Kadara, but he thinks if he can just get this right, fix what seems to have gone wrong, everything else will fall into place. 

His anger fades eventually, leaving only a vague sense of confusion. Something Reyes’ behaviour doesn’t make sense to him, but he can’t nail down what exactly. He could explain everything as one long con, just attempts to get Sara, and then Scott, to help him control Kadara, but it doesn’t feel _right_. Reyes stood in Scott’s bedroom and told him he was a friend, and Scott, in that moment, believed him. Reyes is a puzzle, and he wants he chance to figure him out.

What he can’t work out is what to do. It takes him days, turning the information over and over in his mind until his thoughts finally start to coalesce into something useful. He thinks he has an idea, but he needs to talk it out. He needs to talk to Vetra.

***

He catches her later that evening. She looks tired and he feels a stab of guilt. They haven’t been back to the Nexus recently. 

“Can we talk about Kadara? I’ve got an idea how to move forward.”

She nods, only slightly hesitant. She’s noticed how much he’s been focused on this, but if she’s had any doubts she hasn’t let him know. “Sure.”

Scott breathes in and thinks about how to begin. He’s gone over this in his head, again and again, to the point where he’s no longer sure if he’s analysing reality or has simply dreamed up a new version of events to fit what he wants to do. This is a chance to externalise things, to explain his thoughts to another person and to find out how reasonable it sounds out loud.

“Right. Status quo – Vidal lied to us in order to get us to take down a bunch of his people and give the impression that he’s the one with all the power. Our options? Cut him loose and retreat from Kadara entirely, or stay in an alliance where we’ve demonstrated that we can be easily taken advantage of.”

“Right. Not an ideal situation.”

“So, Vidal. I don’t think he’s a write off.” He pauses. This is the part of his thinking where he starts extrapolating. “I think he’s reacting to Sara. She chewed him out after the Charlatan reveal, right?”

Vetra smirks. “She sure did.”

“He’s assuming the only way he can get anything done with us is by manipulating us, because given Sara’s reaction there’s no way we’d be on board with actually helping him.”

“Ok?”

“So, we lean into option two. I think he’s in a less secure position that he gives the impression of. We find a way to strengthen that position, without asking for anything in return. We need to be the bigger person, to prove to him that he doesn’t need to manipulate us and that we can be actual partners.”

“How?”

He stops. That is the big remaining question.

“Well. I haven’t thought of anything yet. But that’s the plan.”

She doesn’t seem convinced. He’s not too surprised. “What if he just takes it as proof that he’s the one in charge? This could really backfire, Scott.”

“Yep. That’s the risk – I’m betting that he’s not going to do that.”

Vetra frowns, but it’s more unsure than disagreeing. That’s good, that’s about the best reaction Scott had considered getting.

“Why?”

“Because I think he wants to trust us. I think he wanted to trust Sara.”

“I don’t know Scott, it feels like you’re assuming a lot here.”

He sighs. “I know, but I really think we can get this to work. The mutiny shouldn’t have happened in the first place, we need to be unified here, in this galaxy, and this…this could get us there.”

“I really hope you know what you’re doing.”

He nods. This is all dependent on him having read Reyes correctly, and maybe he’s seeing something that just isn’t there. But ultimately, he wants to trust him, because that’s the only way he’s ever going to know if he can.

“So do I.”

***

In the end, the perfect opportunity practically falls into his lap. A few days after his conversation with Vetra, an encrypted message appears in his account. 

_We know you’re having issues with the Charlatan. Perhaps it would be to both our benefits if he was removed. If you agree, we should meet._

__

__

_-A Friend_

Co-ordinates on Kadara are attached. Scott smiles.

***

The co-ordinates are the entrance to a small cave some distance north of the colony. There’s a twitchy looking turian waiting for them when they arrive. 

“You Ryder?”

“Yes.”

The turian nods, and beckons them into the cave. They walk for some time, the air getting damper and colder as they go deeper into the mountain. They don’t speak, the only sound is their footsteps echoing against the walls. The pass gets narrower as they move inwards, to the point where Vetra is ducking to avoid grazing her head. She glares at Scott, and he has to stifle a laugh.

Just as Scott is starting to wonder how much further there can be, the tunnel opens out into a vast cavern. Hastily rigged floodlights illuminate some of the space, but the cave stretches further than the light can reach, the rest lost to shadows. There’s another turian there, and his stance indicates that he’s in charge. Behind him, Scott can just about make out a few figures lurking in the gloom. He assumes they’re the security detail. 

Their escort has vanished. The new turian coughs shortly, then walks towards him. “Apologies for the journey. It’s hard to find safe places to talk these days.”

“I can imagine. What do you want from me?”

The turian keeps walking towards him until he’s standing mere inches away. Scott looks back at him, unblinking. The turian nods, apparently satisfied, and moves away as he starts speaking again.

“My name is Nixus. I represent a significant faction of the Collective that is unhappy with our current leadership.” His voice turns conspiratorial. “The Charlatan has been using you, taking your help for granted and getting you to do his dirty work. We can offer a true partnership.”

Scott crosses his arms, trying to appear simultaneously suspicious, yet intrigued. “And how do you propose to do that?”

“We would like to remove the Charlatan. We know who he is, and have people on the inside with the ability to deal with him quickly and cleanly.”

That’s…both unnerving and interesting. If that’s true, then Scott’s underestimated how bad a position Reyes is in. “So what do you need from me?”

Nixus waves a hand dismissively. “Right now, nothing active. Only that you stay out of our way when we make our move, and that you support us when we move to take control.”

“That simple?”

Nixus smiles. “That simple. We just want to know that we have your support, and that you won’t accidentally, or intentionally, interfere” He holds out his hand.

Maybe Scott should be concerned that he isn’t even tempted. Getting rid of Reyes might work out, a leader who’s directly in his debt could be extremely useful. But in the end, he smiles back, shakes Nixus’ hand, and forwards everything to Reyes as soon as he’s back on board the Tempest.

***

A whole week passes before he hears anything and he’s starting to doubt himself, wondering if he’s done the right thing. When the e-mail does arrive, he manages to accidentally delete it, and spends an embarrassing few minutes trying to work out how the ‘recover’ function works. In the end, it’s a bit of an anti-climax as the message is only a single line.

_Thankyou. I’d like to talk_

__

__

_-Reyes_

***

Reyes is waiting for him when he arrives at Tartarus. He’s still sporting traces of a black eye, even though he could almost certainly have got it healed by now. He’s probably trying to make Scott feel guilty and, frustratingly, he’s succeeded slightly.

“I take it that I’m no longer in danger of topping the Nexus’ Most Wanted list?”

“Oh please, you’d be lucky to make the top five.”

“I’m hurt you think so little of me.”

Scott smirks. It occurs to him that despite not technically knowing him that long, he does actually like Reyes. _Maybe a little too much_. He quashes that thought quickly. Reyes gestures him to sit and he does, trying to maintain an air of calm confidence. Reyes just looks at him for a moment before speaking.

“I was surprised by your message.”

“Is it still an issue?”

“That depends. All the relevant parties that we can find have been dealt with. The sentiments they had, that could cause problems.”

Reyes pauses, then leans back and crosses his arms. It’s a defensive position, and for the first time since Scott met him, he looks uncomfortable. “Why did you give me that information? I had no knowledge of them, I was completely vulnerable. And given my recent actions, I would have thought you would want to take a chance to be rid of me.”

Scott leans forward, not willing to let Reyes move away too much.

“Because I think you’re my best option for securing Kadara. You’ve been protecting Ditaeon, the port is safer than it ever was under Sloane. And because I think that you’re a better man than you pretend to be.”

Reyes stares at him, apparently dumbstruck. It’s quite satisfying.

“Look Reyes, I want this to work. I don’t want to sacrifice Kadara because you can’t get over yourself.” He sighs. “I want to be able to trust you. And I want you to trust us. What is it about our aims that don’t align? You want control of Kadara, we’re happy to give that to you in exchange for protecting our settlement and working with us.”

“Anyone else in your position wouldn’t care so much. They’d take my previous actions as proof that I cannot be trusted and either drop me entirely or work with me at arm’s length.”

Scott nearly punches the wall in frustration.

“I’m offering you a chance to get everything you want here. Why are you being so difficult?”

“Forgive me for being somewhat suspicious.” He pauses. “I won’t change the way I work.”

Scott nods. “Fine.”

“And I won’t consider myself in your debt.”

“Also fine.”

Reyes doesn’t say anything for a moment, just watches Scott. The scrutiny makes him itch, but he tries to stay still, staring the other man down. When Reyes does speak, his voice is low.

“I think I may have made a mistake in my approach towards working with you. In addition, for what it’s worth, I am sorry for lying to you. If you’re willing to continue our partnership, I will do my best to act in a more…equitable way.” 

It’s relief, to hear that. It’s working. Some of the tension he’s been carrying since he first realised what Reyes had done drains out of him. Suddenly things seem so much more possible.

“I just need you to see this as an equal partnership. To work with us, not try to use us.”

Reyes smiles, but there’s a sharpness to it that makes Scott wonder who he was before, why he left the Milky Way in the first place.

“You say it like it’s so simple.”

“How about you just trust me?”

“Is that the easy option?”

“Well, I’m a terrible liar, so it should be pretty easy, yes.”

Reyes smiles again at that, but it’s a genuine smile, maybe the first one Scott’s seen on his face. He can’t look away.

“You did say you were trustworthy.”

Scott did say that, to a man who’d invaded his room and asked him what he thought of his recent murder. He’s surprised Reyes remembers.

“Then as far as the Nexus is concerned, our deal is still intact.” He pauses. “I’m still seriously pissed at you though.”

“I guess I can understand that.” Reyes shakes his head. “I really don’t know what to make of you Scott Ryder.”

He gets up before Scott can reply. 

“I think this newly strengthened alliance deserves a toast, yes?”

“I don’t…”

“I insist.”

Scott is handed a tumbler of what he assumes is whiskey before he can protest further.

“Cheers.”

Scott gives in.

“Cheers.”

The whiskey is good. He sips at it and they sit for a while, the dimness of the room closing in around them. Scott thinks back to when he first met Reyes, the soft, unreal quality of it all. He feels lighter, freer than he has in weeks.

“Is this what you do to relax?”

“No.”

“Do you ever relax?”

“That’s not exactly an option for a man in my position.”

The light is dim, and Reyes is looking at him, an odd expression on his face. Scott drops his gaze back to his whiskey.

“This is good.”

“It should be. And it’s the last bottle in the galaxy, so do savour it.”

The quiet settles over them again. Scott listens to the sounds of music floating in from the club beneath. The bass pulsates through the building, he wonders how Reyes can stand it. 

“What do you want Reyes?” 

“Power. I would have thought you’d have guessed that by now.”

Scott shakes his head. “No. I mean, you do want that. But I don’t think that’s it.”

Reyes leans forward. “And what is it that you think I want?”

Shadows flicker over his face. He lied to Scott before, he could still be lying now. The light is dim, and Scott is inches away from doing something extremely stupid. 

“I need to go.”

For second time, Scott leaves Tartarus without looking back. He’s pretty sure he’s succeeded in what he came to do, but he can’t shake the feeling that he’s running away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a hell of a time with this chapter, scrapped 90% of my first draft. Hopefully this version works :)


End file.
